


Smithereens

by svnflowerhoney



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Fanfic, That would be pretty weirdchamp, lmk if you like it pls :), no ships, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnflowerhoney/pseuds/svnflowerhoney
Summary: Just a short little fanfic about what happens after it all blew up :)I'm bad at writing summaries :/
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 28





	Smithereens

The notes drifted through the rafters and across the wreckage of a country. The fires burned no longer, but they still watched. The Warlord and The Madman. The King and The Musician. The Pig and The Ghost. The Brothers. They talked quietly about what they had done and what would happen now. 

Far across the crater sat two boys, dirtied by soot and far more weary than anyone their age should ever be. The Loud One and the Quiet One. The Rebel and The Spy. The Children. The Best Friends. Despite all they had been through, they talked excitedly, planning what to do with this new-old country they had acquired. Their gaze wandered over to the brothers occasionally, their excitement fading only slightly.

The Son and The Vice clean up the crater. They simply talk and work. The Secretary points out that he is The Orphan now, and they nearly fight. The President intervenes just before blows are had, telling them that they shouldn't ever take the first blow. They are calmer after that. They work together, two Butchers.

Far, far above, The Father sits. He watches his sons and the new president talk. He watches them draft blueprints with The Fox and discuss their plans with The Second-in-Command. He watches them thrive again. He helps them rebuild from the ashes. He fixes holes. He tries to fix his sons. They will never be truly okay again, but they will survive. They will live. They always do. He taught them well.


End file.
